finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Fenrir (motorcycle)
The Fenrir is Cloud Strife's personal motorcycle in the Compilation of Final Fantasy VII from Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children onwards. The bike is a four-wheeled (two paired up in front and two paired up in the rear) motorized vehicle with extraordinary maneuvering capabilities and with a combination of polished black metal over brushed gold mechanics. On either side of the front tires is an expandable compartment that fits all pieces of the Fusion Swords, and/or the sword's fully completed form. The Fenrir switches to reverse easily and seems to be able to keep itself upright and driving even without a driver. Story Looking for a mode of transportation to use in his new delivery business, Cloud barters with an unspecified owner for the bike, offering them free food and drinks for a lifetime at the 7th Heaven in exchange. Quickly becoming his favored vehicle, Cloud took the bike with him when he began shutting himself off from his friends due to his Geostigma infection; however he soon encountered Kadaj and the other Remnants of Sephiroth astride their bikes while travelling the wastelands surrounding Midgar. While surviving the onslaught, Cloud and the Fenrir would continue becoming entangled with the trio; with Cloud being once forced to crash the Fenrir in order to avoid running into innocent children. Eventually, Cloud prevails in their final encounters and the Fenrir remains relatively unscathed, despite being hit by an energy blast from Kadaj. A year later, the Fenrir sees combat once more when Cloud rides it into the Battle of Midgar at the front of the ground assault. He leaves the back quickly to face Rosso the Crimson hand to hand. Statistics Some of the Fenrir's technical specs include: *Top speed of 400 kmph (approximately 250 mph). *Has an oval-piston twin cylinder engine and has two front wheels. *Fenrir seems to have a hip-based turning system, as even though it has handle bars, Cloud is capable of maneuvering the bike even while wielding two swords at once. *It also appears to utilize a non-returning throttle, a dual throttle system or (the most likely solution) both, as Fenrir seems capable of both maintaining its speed and accelerating when Cloud's right hand is busy wielding his sword. It is also possible the throttle is controlled by foot. *Possesses internal storage compartments on either side of the front axle where Cloud stores the individual blades of the Fusion Swords. Other Appearances ''On the Way to a Smile The motorcycle's origin is revealed in this collection of short stories. Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII- Cloud rides the Fenrir during the Battle of Midgar. Initially stored in the back of Barret Wallace's Shadow Fox truck, it emerges with Cloud astride to lead the World Regenesis Organization ground assault against the Deepground forces. Gallery Merchandise The Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children line of Final Fantasy Play Arts Action Figures features two variants of a deluxe set featuring Cloud and the Fenrir motorcycle. In 2012, a t-shirt with Fenrir design was also sold in Square's online store. Trivia *The Fenrir was designed by Takayuki Takeya who was asked to design an upgraded version of Cloud's Hardy-Daytona motorcycle from Final Fantasy VII. As development continued, the bike got bigger with Takeya feeling its heaviness gave an impact that worked well with the movie. *The Fenrir Keyblade from Kingdom Hearts II is modeled after a motorcycle key. *Cloud, in his appearance in the fan-made movie series Dead Fantasy, rides astride the Fenrir. Category:Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children Category:Transportation